What! Marriage?
by MangaCrazy
Summary: Elsa needs to marry to stay queen. Jack was pushed into being fake king by North. What North didn't say was that in order to be King, Jack has to marry as well. Will two unlikely people and something so forced as arranged marriage turn into love? Or are they just too different to work? Or do they have bigger problems? not an AU, T for now, possibly M later ;3
1. A Long Process

****A/N: Hey, if you're one of those people who skip the authors note, don't. This's short, I promise. Just wanted to let you guys know, that I moved the Guardians universe back a few years so that it takes place at the same time as Frozen. Ok, thats it. You can skip the second one at the end if you want. That one's a credit.****

"I have to what!?" Jack exclaimed as he stared at North in disbelief.

About a month ago North had asked Jack to be King. You see, what most people don't realize is that Christmas was EXPENSIVE, especially with the development of economy and the greedy demands of children. North had been in a bit of a struggle getting the supplies for the toys for quite some time, but about 30 years ago, North had acquired a very good relationship with a very rich King of Sarono who apparently never stopped believing in Santa. Anyways, the deal was, this King and his massive piles of money helped fund North's super expensive operation of making toys for practically every child on the planet and in return, all nice children in Sarono get everything on their wish list, creating a happier kingdom. However, a month ago, he died. And sadly, he and his wife never had any children to inherit the throne. Even though Queen Rosslyn still lived, ruled, and knew of North's funding, she was having an absolutely terrible time keeping authority in her Kingdom since the entire council of Sarono was run solely by men.

So, here is North with threateningly low funds and a Queen with a kingdom on the verge of anarchy, add Jack to the mix and what do you get? A very bad plan by Santa Claus himself.

Ever since Jack Frost became a Guardian 2 years ago, people could see him, although, they didn't know exactly who he was, he was no longer an invisible ghost everyone passed through. Using this to his advantage, North proposed that Jack could pretend to be the long lost prince of Sarono. Queen Rosslyn would be in on it, of course, and could put on a big show for his return; add a little magic to convince the council and town and BAM! Instant cliché prince cover story. Just for show, North assured, Queen Rosslyn would handle all the responsibilities and politics that came with running a Kingdom so Jack could still be a Guardian, he would just have to give the occasional speech or host a ball or two.

Now, seeing Santa Claus pleading with the most unusual but effective puppy dog face and hearing about the situation in Sarono, Jack reluctantly agreed.

Of course, there was the issue of Jack being immortal but that was brushed off by North saying he'd figure out something later.

Well, to Jack's surprise, everything went smoothly. He played his part as long lost prince and Rosslyn made a huge scene, sobbing deeply with makeup running down her face as she hugged jack and repeatedly kissed his forehead (Jack had to admit, that woman could act). And Jack was welcomed into Sarono.

Now it was a month later and Jack sat across a large table from North and Queen Rosslyn; staring at them in shock.

"I have to WHAT?!" He repeats.

The older two exchange looks. "Marry," North says finally, nervously scratching his beard.

Jack keeps on staring. "Why?"

"In order for you to be king, you have to marry. The council was holding off until now to give you time to adjust since you had 'just returned' to us, but now that it's been a month, they expect you to wed," Replied Queen Rosslyn.

"I thought that was a law for queens! Why do I need to to be king! That's so stupid!" Jack yells as he slams his hands on the table in a loud BANG!

"Jack, calm down." North tells him.

"No! I didn't sign up for this shit! I said I would pretend to be a prince not get mar-married" Jack falters, his voice almost cracking as he pushed the last word through his teeth.

"Yes, you did." Said North, "it was clearly written in that packet I gave you about being a king."

Oh,...that. A month ago, when he had first considered become fake prince, Jack was given a packet explaining the king's duties. And by packet, he means a 327 page manual on how to be the perfect king, the only thing that made it a packet was the fact that it had no cover, instead it was just a large stack of papers, tied together with string. Jack hadn't bothered even reading the first page since 99 percent of it would be done by Rosslyn. He had thought that the other 1 percent was showing up once in a while, not getting married!

"And to answer your earlier question," Queen Rosslyn chimes. "The reason the king has to marry is because, although the council is all male, we have a larger population of females, so, in order for the council to keep power and not be overthrown by a ton of raging women, they decided to include kings in the law as well. Plus, they find the sense of a wife helps the king rule the kingdom."

Jack falls back into his chair and rakes his hands through his snow white hair, "how much time do I have?" He asks.

"Six months." Replies the middle aged queen.

Jack nods. 'Alright, six months isn't so bad right? I have a little bit of time to plan something. Or who knows? I might even find a girl I really like-'

"Oh, one other thing," Queen Rosslyn interrupts his train of thought."You don't get to meet her until the wedding."

"...WHAT! Then how do I know who to marry!?" Jack shouts.

"Don't worry, I'll be choosing for you." The older immortal replies confidently.

"No! This is crazy! Your telling me I have to get hitched and I don't even get to pick!" Jack exclaims.

North and Queen Rosslyn exchange uncertain looks. 'This is going to be a LONG process.' They both think.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Called Elsa from the desk in her office. As the door opened, she lifted her head from her current work and looked over the piles of documents. Mostly taxes and laws waiting to be approved, some trading proposals and the occasional letter from curious children wondering whether it will actually get all the way to the Queen.

As the large oak door opened, one of the royal advisors, Edgar, stepped into Elsa's office. Edgar was one of the less liked advisors. A 50 year old man with peppered hair that was always neatly combed back and a constant serious expression plastered to his face. He was always strict and took his job way too seriously.

"Can I help you?" Elsa asks from her spot behind her desk.

"Your majesty," Edgar addressed, face completely impassive. "We need to discuss the matter of your marriage."

Elsa sighed and rubs her temples. She knew this was coming. The law stated that before the queen's 20th birthday, she must wed. It had been over a year since Elsa learned to control her powers and her 20th birthday was in 6 months.

"I'm sorry Edgar, can we not do this today?" She asks, looking up at him.

Edgar frowns deeply making him look older than he was. "No, unfortunately we must discuss it now. For the past month, the council has been asking about when you will wed-"

Of course, at that moment Anna chose to burst in. "Elsa! Can I borrow your- oh." She says as she spots Edgar.

They stared at each other for an awkward moment. The two of them didn't get along well for obvious reasons. He hated her loose, immature personality and Anna hated his non-tolerance of anything remotely fun and his complete lack of emotion.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking between Elsa and Edgar.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Edgar said. "We are discussing your sister's arranged marriage."

Anna stood there for a moment before exclaiming, "What! What do you mean ARRANGED marriage?"

"I have to marry before my 20th birthday in order to keep the throne." Elsa informed solemnly to her half crazed sibling.

Anna ran over to her older sister's desk, leaned over, grasping her shoulders, and shook violently. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" She yelled.

'Because, I knew you would react like this.' Elsa thinks to herself.

"Princess Anna!" Scolded Edgar, "Sister or not, that is not how you address the queen!"

"Edgar," she said, turning to face him, in a voice so sweet is scary. "SHUT UP WHILE I TALK TO MY SISTER." She screams.

Edgar stared at the brown haired girl horrified as Anna faced back to Elsa. For such a delicate looking girl, she had a pair of lungs.

"What arranged marriage?" She asks again.

Elsa brushed a couple bleach blond strands of hair out of her face. "I already told you, I have to marry before age 20 to stay queen."

Anna waits for a moment "...and?"

"And what?"

"Well, who are you marrying!?"

The young queen blinks, "I don't know yet. I haven't picked anyone."

"What?! But your birthday is like- what month is it?- It's half a year away!" Anna exclaimed.

"Relax Anna, I have six months to look. I'm sure I'll find someone." Elsa reassured.

"Oh, no," Edgar said, causing both girls to look at him. "Your majesty, you can't meet your betrothed until the wedding. It's the law."

The sisters stared at him for a good 5 minutes, trying to process what the royal advisor had just said before shouting in unison, "WHAT?!"

At this point, Elsa was standing, along with Anna, and Edgar had backed into a corner of the office, feeling a little threatened by the two.

There was another knock at the door and a maid stuck her head into the room, "Madam, are you alright? We heard yelling."

Elsa relaxed her tense shoulders a bit and stood a little straighter, "Yes, everything is fine." She assured forcing a small smile. The maid, bowed and quickly closed the door behind her as she left.

They stood there in awkward silence for another minute or so, continuing to let the new information soak in before Anna breaks it.

"So, who gets to pick?" Anna asks Edgar.

Glad someone finally spoke, The middle aged advisor relaxed a little bit, "Well," he said, "usually, the king chooses but in your case...I think it best, the council decides."

"What?! No! The council can't choose!" Anna exclaims, "I should! I know Elsa the best!"

Edgar frowned, "the council will choose a suitable husband for Queen Elsa, one from a fine kingdom with much to offer."

Anna growled angrily, "Arendelle is wealthy enough as it is!" She threw her hands into the air, "Is money all you people care about!"

The royal advisor glared at her, "Like it or not, Princess Anna, you simply do not have the authority to decide."

"But I do," Elsa interjects. "and I, Queen Elsa, hereby declare Princess Anna of Arendelle my royal matchmaker."

Edgar scowls and Elsa swears, if he frowns any harder, he's going to break his face.

"As you wish," Edgar said sourly. "I will bring this...development, to the council." And with that, he left Elsa's office, closing the door behind him with a little more force than necessary.

After he's gone, Anna sighs and smiles lightly at her sister. "Thank you," she says.

Elsa smiles back, "Of course." She responds. In truth, appointing Anna matchmaker was more for the snow queen then for Anna. Knowing Anna would be the one picking gave Elsa some peace of mind, and peace was one thing she needed in this huge mess.

This was going to be a long process.

**A/N: Some credit to the story arranged by littleblu, I sort of borrowed the idea for this from you, i hope you don't mind. That also means that if you like this story but you want a lot more sass (lots and lots of sass), disney princesses, and a hilarious wedding scene, go read her story.**


	2. Bedtime Stories

**A/N: Wow, this is the fastest I have ever updated. Don't get used to this. I will try to keep this up for as long as i can but, don't be surprised if I drop off the face of the Earth.**

It took 2 days and a whole lot of ice cream, but they finally got Jack to calm down. I mean, it didn't really matter, right? Jack was immortal so it could never actually work out anyways. Even if he did get a sucky wife, what's 50 years to Jack? Hell, he's already been alive a good 500. Besides, he wouldn't be seeing much of her considering he had to spend most of his time bringing snow to the children of the world.

Never the less, He still needed to marry. Which left the young Guardian with a long list of wedding proposals. Yes, he wasn't allowed to meet the bride, but that didn't stop all their fathers or high ranking council members from coming to see him.

So for the past month, he had been meeting with nobles and royals interested in setting up a marriage with their "perfect princesses". And maybe he might have considered some of them if they all weren't so completely boring. They just went on and on about their stupid kingdoms or "what a proper lady their little girl was". Well when you say it like that...no. If he was going to be stuck with someone for 50 plus years, at least she could be decent. The last thing Jack wanted was a witless doll with no individuality or a stuck up brat who was only there for money.

Seriously, all the interviews were the same. It got so bad that Jack started driving them off. whether it was scaring the shit out of them with a magic snowball that came out of thin air or just driving them off with his 'natural charm.' Who would have thought that kings didn't want their daughters to marry men who had no manners?

He hoped that North was having better luck.

* * *

><p>North had terrible luck.<p>

While he went looking for a good bride, he had left the yetis in charge of the workshop, thinking that it would be a short search.

Needless to say, he was wrong.

Apparently, Being royalty meant that you were the driest person on earth. Every interview began with a weird look directed to the semi-large man in a red suit. Then, it proceeded with confusion when, instead of asking about the kingdom and money, he asked their favorite game as a child. What they did for fun, what their favorite candy was, and what they thought about snow. Each one was met with something bland like, "I didn't have time to play, I was too busy learning how to crochet" or even worse, "Oh, winter. I hate it. It's too cold." Well, those were automatic no's.

North was seriously starting to lose his nerve. Honestly, how were these girls raised! He knew for a fact that Queen Rosslyn was not like that. She was stubborn, smart, and could probably kill a man with a glare. Yet, once you get to know her, you would discover that Rosslyn loved playing with children, cooking fancy desserts, and had a heart of absolute gold. Definitely not this cookie cutter type of girl that North kept meeting who infuriated him to no ends. And if they bored North, God knows what they'd do to Jack.

By the time he got to Arendelle, He was on the verge of giving up.

North practically trudged to the Queen's meeting room. Yeah, the town had been nice, but it wasn't enough to lighten his bitter mood...much. Outside of the room, he was met by a servant who politely nodded at him before knocking on the door. "Your Majesty, another suitor representative has arrived."

"Let, them in." called a female voice from inside. the voice was authoritative, yet, it wasn't cold or strict. 'Interesting' the Guardian thought. May be this one would be different.

The servant opened the door for North and as he entered, he was met with a gust of cold air. Yup, definitely different.

* * *

><p>The bearded man in the heavy, red coat took her by surprise.<p>

Elsa had spent the past month talking to various kings and nobles and she was honestly, tired. When they described the princes, they sounded decent enough. They just didn't sound...like Elsa. There were a couple who she thought might be good based on their descriptions; the prince from Linderwall who the king said was " handsome and funny". Or the one from Shaksa who was "kind and loving."

Well, whenever Elsa thought one could be good, she sent Anna to check them out. So far, though, they were all busts. The handsome and funny prince turned out to be a dick. Anna said he was appealing to look at but apparently, that was his only good quality. The entire visit, he flirted with the young princess and acted completely egotistical. He made vulgar jokes and even ogled a maid's ass at one point.

Anna talked to some of the servants and, apparently, the king got fed up with his son's narcissism that he was trying desperately to marry him off. That explained a lot.

As for the Prince of Shaksa, He was definitely kind and loving, but overly so. When Anna introduced herself, he engulfed her in a bearhug. Then, he proceeded to call her 'friend' and, apparently, lacked the ability to keep up a conversation for more than 5 minutes without getting distracted by a butterfly. Plus, his favourite season was summer.

Anyways, when Bernard, the servant, said another representative had arrived, Elsa was not expecting someone so...gruff? She didn't know how to react to the large, slightly threatening man with a bushy beard and thick, pointed eyebrows. His clothes and posture suggested that he wasn't a king. Maybe not even a noble.

"Hello, How can I help you?" Elsa asked, slightly curious about the man who had seated himself across from her.

The man folded his hands, "Hello, my name is Nicolas North and I am here to represent Prince Jackson F-Desti of Sarono." He said in a thick, russian accent.

Oh, Sarono. Arendelle traded with Sarono, they were an exceedingly wealthy kingdom. At least Elsa didn't have to worry that the marriage would be about money.

"I don't recall Sarono having a prince." Elsa comments.

North chuckled, causing his broad shoulders to shake a little. "He wasn't known until recently. After king died, Jack was discovered." he explained.

The 'Jack' caught her ear. If this man wasn't the king (and he obviously wasn't), then who was he? To be so close to the prince that they were on a first name basis, and an abbreviation, no less.

"I'm sorry, Who are you again? I mean, I don't mean to be rude but, you're obviously not the king since he's, as you say, dead and I couldn't help but notice your accent..."

This earned Elsa another laugh, "Do not apologize, tis good. You are smart. Not many Princesses have made that connection," North said as he wagged his finger, "...actually, none at all have asked. V lyubom sluchaye, I am his godfather." The bearded man leaned back in his chair.

Elsa nodded in understanding.

"So," continued North. "What did you do for fun when you were child?"

The Snow Queen blinked, "Well," she said, registering the strange question. "when I was really little, me and my sister used to play in the snow a lot. I think my favorite was making snowmen." Elsa smiled at the thought of Olaf. For some reason, she felt comfortable telling North about her childhood.

"Good good, so you like snow?" He asked.

Elsa suppressed the urge to laugh at the 'irony' of the question and just said, "Absolutely, I love it." After the big snowstorm that was Elsa, the kingdom of Arenelle had agreed to keep her powers secret. No need to scare off trade partners with the fact that she could probably turn a country into an ice block, after all. There were rumors of her powers but nothing substantial.

"Now, tell me about Prince Jackson." Said the Snow Queen, deciding it was her turn to ask some questions.

"Fun." North said automatically. As if that word were the prince's equal, his beginning and end.

Elsa waited for the older to continue, but when he didn't, she decided to add "What else?"

North grunted before saying, "He's cocky, likes to pull pranks, and takes nothing seriously." My, how flattering. "If what you say doesn't interest him, it goes in one ear and out the other. He's childish, runs on impulse, and hates responsibility, but...He is also loyal, kind hearted, and can be selfless when he wants."

Elsa suppressed a smile. Yes, North had listed many faults but, he said them almost affectionately. The way siblings would complain about one another. This only made her want to trust North more.

The Guardian clapped his hands, startling Elsa from her thoughts. "My turn!" He stated, almost childishly. "What was your favorite bedtime story?"

Now that, Elsa had to think about. When she was young, the Snow Queen had trouble sleeping at night. So, her mother used to keep her company and tell her stories until she fell asleep. Usually, they were adventure and fantasy. Oh, how Elsa loved it. She loved the sound of her mother's voice, strong and confident or sweet and gentle. She loved how the steady words lulled her, each syllable bringing her closer to sleep. That was one thing she really missed.

"I think my favorite,"She began, "was the one my mother used to tell me whenever I had nightmares. The first time she told it to me, I had just dreamt that everyone left and the world was completely black. That night, I cried so loud I think I woke the maids on the first floor. When my mother came in and I told her about my nightmare, she just smiled at me and told me that I never had to worry because the Man on the Moon was watching over me. She told me that he was a prince named Tsar Lunar from far far away in the stars, and that the nightmare king, born from the deepest black, was after him and his family. So him and his parents fled, sailing on a magic ship that we see as the moon. They came to hide at Earth but the nightmare king managed to find them and kill Tsar's parents. Tsar managed to fight him off but, he escaped before the prince could kill him. So now, Tsar sits on the moon, watching the children of the earth and protecting them, because he swore that he would never let anyone fear the darkness and he waits for the Nightmare King to surface."

...Why did she say that. Elsa had never told anyone that story. Not even Anna. For some reason she just wanted to tell North everything. Why did she trust him so much. 'He probably thinks I'm weird now. Who goes that deep during an interview?' she thought to herself.

But North didn't. He just smiled at her and Elsa realized just how old he really was. The deep wrinkles that began at the corner of his eyes, the creases in his forehead. For some reason, he made her think of her own parents.

That's when Bernard knocked on the door. "Madam, you have a meeting with the council in half an hour." he called from the other side.

North looked at the nearby clock and cleared his throat. " I should get going." he said as he began to stand for the table. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Queen Elsa." He bowed slightly.

"it was wonderful meeting you too, Mr. Nicolas." she replied, returning the gesture.

the Guardian chuckled, "If we ever meet again, just call me North." And with that, he left the room, nodding to Bernard on the way out.

"Huh..." Elsa huffed to herself once she was alone.

* * *

><p>After the incredibly boring council meeting and after dinner, Elsa found Anna in her room...What was she doing? As the young queen walked in, she was met with the sight of her little sister on the bed, upside down, and feet spread apart.<p>

"Hi Elsa! Want to join me? I'm doing yoga." she says, bringing her feet together.

"Uh, I'll pass."

Anna falls over on the bed before sitting upright. "So, what's up?" she asks, cris-crossing her legs.

"I was just wondering if you could check out Prince Jackson of Sarono." Said Elsa.

**A/N: If any of you are wondering, ****V lyubom sluchaye means Anyways in russian. At least, according to google translate. I dont speak russian but if that's wrong, let me know...Haha! I figured out the dividers!**


	3. Chocolate

**A/N: My thanks to DeathBright for being an awesome beta.**

Shoot! Stupid, stupid, stupid ship. The sail from Arendelle to Sarono had taken been longer than expected. Well, ok, so maybe it wouldn't have if Anna didn't make them stop in Germany, but that's besides the point.

Anna stumbled down the ramp onto the dock. As the sailors on the ship watched and shook their heads at the sight. Their princess never changed. It was hard to run in her dress. While it was hard to run in any dress, the heavy, winter material made it even more so. It was a good thing she was so familiar with this one. Anna had spent plenty of time trudging through snow in it when she went looking for her sister over a year ago. Wow, nearly two years had past. Had time flown by so fast? Anna shook her head, this was not the time to be reminiscing, she was late.

She raced through the crowded streets of Sarono, dodging people, uttering her normal polite apologies as she went. The castle came into sight. It stood proud in the middle of the town

Or the town had grown around the castle, it now stood promptly in the middle. As any castle it was high and mighty. Made of white marble with two twin towers on either side. The roof was shingled with black tiles that peaked out under the snow building up as it did nearly year around here. In front was a large, black iron gate that had been opened for the public to flood the circular courtyard. Well, that made Anna's life easier as she sprinted through the open gates. She came to the guarded front door made of a deep, dark, red oak.

Anna skid to a stop in front of the two guards. "Princess Anna of Arendelle," she panted, "Here to see Prince Jackson. Please hurry, I'm already late."

The two armored men looked at her curiously and exchanged quick glances before one shrugged and they pulled on the heavy oak doors.

"Thank you!" Anna called as she ran into the castle and down one of the shiny, large hallways. Wait, where was she going? 'Oh, good' she thought as she spotted two maids carrying towels. They were both young and looked like they were in maybe their early twenties to late thirties. One was tall with black hair tied back in a neat bun. The other one was shorter and had dirty blond hair. It was also tied in a bun, but it appeared messier with loose curls sticking out.

Anna ran up to them "Excuse me, sorry but would you mind telling me where the royal meeting room is?" she asked them.

The two maids looked at each other confused. "Svu shkochavich wishni?" The taller one asked.

Anna mentally face palmed herself. She had forgotten that she was in a foreign kingdom. Wow, now she really wish she had paid attention in her world language classes.

"Um, room for meeting? With the Prince? Prince Jackson? Me, Princess Anna, meet with prince?" she said in hopes they might understand her, feeling slightly silly in the process.

"Divni scobichu?" Dirty blond whispered to the other, standing on her tip toes to do so. Both still looking as confused as Anna.

Thankfully, one of the head servants, a dark haired man appearing to be in his mid-thirties, passed by carrying a large stack of plants and saw the confusing exchange. "Mam, can I help you?" He said in English but with an evident accent.

Anna sighed in relief at the familiar language. "Hi, thank god, I'm looking for the royal meeting room. Can you help me?"

The servant smiled, "You must be Princess Anna, the Master has been waiting for you. He's up the stairs, down the hall to the left. There are eleven doors, It's the 3rd door from the last."

Anna nodded and thanked the servant before running up the staircase and taking a sharp turn down the hall, counting the doors as she went. 5th, 4th, 3rd, 2nd, wait, 2nd? She overshot, sliding on the marble floor before quickly shuffling back and throwing open the designated door. There was a crash.

* * *

><p>When North had come back from his trip to Arendelle, he was as jolly as a stereotypical Santa Claus could be. Even going as far as to hug Jack and Rosslyn as he declared in his deep, booming voice that the search was over. Naturally, they had set up a meeting with a representative of Queen Elsa, the girl who managed to convince North she was perfect in the span half an hour.<p>

However, the representative was supposed to have arrived at 11:30. Now it was three hours past and they still had not shown.

Jack sighed as he waited. Leaning back in the wooden chair, causing the two front legs to lift off the ground, balancing his weight on the back two and swaying slightly every time he nudged the heavy oak table with his fingers. . Jack closed his eyes in an attempt to relax. The last week had been very stressful to the spirit of winter. When had life gotten so complicated? It seemed like it was only yesterday he spent all day carefree, playing with the children of the world.

Suddenly, the door to the conference room slammed open. Jack lost his balance. Falling backwards and crashing to the floor. He hit his head as he collided with the hard surface, chair tumbling to his side.

"Uhhfg," he groaned as he began to pick himself up, clutching his shaken skull.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry!" said the strawberry blonde haired girl from the open doorway. "Are you ok?" she asked as she ran over to Jack attempting to help him up.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He assured her. Slowly standing up and grabbing the chair from it's spot on the ground. Jack finally looked at the newcomer. She was young and pretty, with freckles spotted across her cheeks and nose. She wore her hair in two twin braids and a simple, blue dress.

"Um, Hi." Jack greeted awkwardly as he placed the chair down to sit in it.

"Hi..." replied the girl with the same amount of discomfort. She pulled out the chair across from Jack and sat down. Well, this was a bad way to start an interview with your sister's possible future husband. Deciding she needed to be more professional, she put on her proper princess face. "I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle, here to represent Queen Elsa…" she paused before glancing at the door. "Sorry, again, about startling you."

"It's fine, really."Jack reassured. He was a bit surprised, he wasn't expecting a young girl to represent the queen. "Prince Jackson," He informed, holding out his pale hand for Anna to shake. "But just call me Jack, no one calls me Jackson except for the stuck up nobles."

Anna suppressed the urge to giggle as she took his hand "Jack, huh?" she smiled.

"Princess Anna? Does that mean you're..." He trailed off leaving the question in the air.

"Related to the queen?" Anna finished, "Yes, it does, I'm her younger sister."

Jack nodded. "So," the fake prince began, "my, er, godfather seems to think highly of your sister."

"Oh, he was your godfather?' the young princess laughed. "Elsa said he was... interesting."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Anna. She seemed more free and a lot..sillier than most nobles.

"Hey," Anna said, breaking the ice. "May I ask why your hair is white? Like fluffy snow white? Because I've heard of albino people having white hair but they have red eyes and your eyes are blue. I don't really see a lot of that and it makes me wonder... Oh! Sorry, I just sort of got lost in my own thought. I do that sometimes." She smiled to herself, suppressing the random urge to giggle.

Well, there goes his albino cover. "Um, I'm not sure. Just born that way I guess." Another thing not thought through by North. Rosslyn had green eyes and red hair while the old king was a brunette and had matching brown eyes. So where did everyone think Jack got his appearance from? It's a good thing the people of Sarono were so accepting.

"Can I touch it?" Anna asked hopefully.

Jack chuckled at her forwardness. "Sure," he said.

The young princess held out her hand and ruffled Jack's hair.

"It's soft." she commented before retreating her hand back into her lap. "You know, I used to have this strip of white hair too."

"Oh? And what happened to it?" the young guardian asked.

"I don't know, must have grown out or something." Anna replied. No, it couldn't possibly have anything to do with Elsa's power. Psh, where could that idea have come from? Hehe...

After Anna had thawed, the white hair had suddenly vanished along with all other effects Elsa's magic had done. To be honest, the young princess sort of missed the patch of white. Living with it her whole life, she had become attached to the thing that made her different.

Jack's stomach chose then to growl loudly. He was supposed meet with Anna and then have lunch but since they had just started, it was three hours later and Jack still hadn't eaten. "Um, I'm sorry, I'm a little hungry. Would you like to continue this over some late lunch?" Jack offered.

"Sure." Anna respond. She had already eaten but, hey, why not. No reason to cut the meeting short. The meal would give her more time with Jack anyways.

They got up and Jack led them down several halls to the dining room. He was a bit proud of the accomplishment since he didn't know the castle all that well.

When they got to the dining room, a servant was waiting. He was older with white hair and glasses. He was tall with a long, narrow nose and a very bushy mustache.

"Oh, his majesty finally decide to show up?" the servant smirked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Alfred." he said before sitting down at the ridiculously long table. Why they needed such a thing was beyond Jack. Whenever anyone came over, it was for a ball and the food was always put out for the guests. They never had everyone sit down at the dining table.

Anna, not knowing what else to do, took a seat across from Jack.

"Well, excuse me sir, but you made an old man stand here for three hours." Alfred responds acting tired. Though Jack knew it to be untrue.

"Yeah? Well, I haven't eaten since seven this morning." Jack retorts.

The servant chuckled, "The usual, I presume?" He asks politely . When the white haired boy confirmed, the old man turned to Anna. "And what would you like dear?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not really hungry. Something small." she says.

"Would you like some chocolate?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Anna claps happily.

"Actually, that sounds really good. Could I get some too?" the young guardian chimes.

Alfred tisks, "Young master, if you keep that up, you may gain unwanted weight." He winked to Anna. Jack scowls before the old servant laughed and proceeded to leave the room to retrieve their orders. Anna chuckled, a little in awe of the exchange. Never before had she seen a servant treat their master so familiarly. Sure, some of the servants at her castle were nice but they never dared to mock someone of the upper class, let alone a prince.

"Do all your servants act like that towards you?" She wondered.

Jack shrugged. "More or less. Although, Alfred more than others. I swear, that old man's not afraid of anything," he shook his head.

"By the way, sorry for being late today." Anna appologised.

"It's fine, I don't mind that much." the white haired boy responds.

Anna lifted an eyebrow questionably, "It's fine having lunch three hours late? You just complained to Alfred about not eating since seven." She questioned, thinking of how hungry she would be if she had skipped lunch and all the snacks in between.

Jack shrugs, "It's more to give the old man trouble than anything else. He already thinks I'm soft, no reason to feed that idea of his," he stated. "But, that's ok. I get that traveling by sea can be unreliable."

"Hehe, yeah...that's completely the reason," the young princess says nervously. Not meeting the boy's clear blue eyes.

The young guardian squints at her suspiciously. "What?" he asks.

"Hmm?" responds Anna innocently suddenly very interested in the ceiling. Oh look, a chandelier.

"What aren't you telling me?" Jack pressed, being the King of trickery, -Okay, well, technically, he was a spirit of winter, but hey, if there was someone who could out prank Jack...well, Jack hadn't met anyone who could yet.- he knew she was hiding something. But of course, you definitely didn't have to live as long as Jack to know Anna was acting weird.

"Um, well... I might have stopped in Germany for chocolate...possibly?" she said, looking up at Jack a bit unsure. After all, it was pretty unprofessional, and he had waited for her for three hours too.

Instead, Jack threw his head back laughing, a full blown 'nothing was going to stop him' laughter. The idea of putting chocolate before a meeting astounded him. Anna was so childish, it was funny.

At the same time Alfred arrived, carrying a fairly large tray with their food on it. He was then met with the sight of Jack doubling over in laughter. His head now resting on the table. "Oh dear, it appears you broke him." Hedeadpanned.

Anna stared at the young guardian confused. Then looked at Alfred and back to Jack.

"Haha! She! Ha, chocolate!" Jack wheezed in between laughs.

The old servant placed the tray down and waited for the young fake prince to calm himself. Or, as apparently Jack prefered reduced into smaller giggles.

When he had semi-calmed himself, Alfred began unloading the plates. He placed in front of Jack a plate of pasta, a bowl of soup with two breadsticks, and a small plate of decorative chocolates. When he started to put down Anna's plate of chocolates, Jack interjected.

"Wait," he said, "I'm not sure Princess Anna needs more chocolate." he smirked.

"No!" the enthusiastic princess exclaimed quickly as she grabbed the plate from Alfred.

This set Jack into another fit of laughter.

Alfred looked between the two younger as if questioning their sanity. "If that is all, I'd like to dismiss myself." he said, and when the young guardian just continued to laugh, the senior servant took that as a yes and walked out the door.

Jack sighed, calming down for the second time in ten minutes. "My God, is Queen Elsa anything like you are?" the white haired boy asked.

Anna shrugged as she began eating the small chocolates. "If you're talking about chocolates, yes. We Arendellian girls take our chocolate very seriously...or maybe it's just our family. I wouldn't know. I don't get to met many girls too often."

"And when it's not about chocolate?" he questioned.

"Then, not really. She's more..serious? But don't get the wrong idea! That's only compared to me. She is really sweet and tries to have fun when she has the time."

Jack nodded.

"Oh, by the way," Anna said as if remembering something. "What do you think about snow and ice?"

The snow haired boy was a bit taken back by the question. She didn't know did she? "Um, well, Sarono has winter all year round so, you kind of have to learn to love it." He hoped she accepted that answer.

Judging from her smile, she did.

They continued to talk while Jack ate his meal, chatting about anything and everything that came to mind, swaping stories and telling bad jokes. And when it was over and they had said their goodbyes, Anna practically skipped back to the ship. She couldn't wait to tell Elsa the wonderful news.

**A/N: Because I love Batman...**

**Yeah, I always thought Jack and Anna are just so goofy that they would get along like best friends. Also, the thing about Anna's white hair is true, watch the ending of Frozen for proof. You get a good look at it when she goes to punch Hanz. ;P**

**Oh, don't bother trying to look up what the maids are saying at the beginning because that is completely made up. Hell, I don't even know what they're saying.**

**Ok you guys, it's only one more chapter until the wedding! Bare with me! **

**Also review, I love it when you do!...that rhyme was unintentional...**


	4. Diabetic Tea

**A/N: After re-reading my chapter and reading some of your comments, I feel that I was not very clear. This, sadly, is not the wedding chapter, the next one is. I repeat, Chapter 5 is the wedding, not chapter 4. My apologies for the unclear wording. Also, this chapter is a bit shorter than my normal ones. I promise to update the next one as fast as I can as compensation...Also, thanks DeathBright for betaing**

Elsa didn't see why Anna enjoyed shopping so much. It was exhausting.

When Anna had come back from Sarono, Elsa couldn't get her to stay still. She just kept going on and on about how perfect Jack was as she bounced up and down. So yes, they did arrange the marriage. The council fully approved of the idea since a union between Sarono and Arendell would have been highly beneficial. Sarono was known for it's innovation and efficiency, also famous for it's wealth and high quality goods. In turn Arendelle was a major trading port and had an impressive navy. So, while Arendelle gained access to Sarono's export, Sarono got access to raw materials that would cut down on costs of manufacture. And so, the wedding was planned to be held in two months so there was time for preparations.

One of the first things Anna did was drag Elsa out to find a wedding dress. They had visited every tailor in Arendelle. Elsa had tried on more dresses than she could cared to count and all the running from shop to shop was starting really starting to wear her down. But Anna, it went against her nature to slow down. By the sixth shop, Anna was slightly less than literally dragging the Snow Queen around.

Elsa stood in front a long, full body mirror in what seemed to be the millionth dress forced upon her by her little sister. It was a white, strapless, floor length dress. These always made her feel slightly insecure. With the lack of support, the fear of it slipping down was always present, but it was definitely tight enough to keep the whole thing up. The threading was blue and it highlighted the cut nicely. The bottom was layered, the first, had been fashionably pinned up on the right side, revealing the layers underneath, a three foot train trailing behind.

Anna walked into the dressing room and Elsa turned to met her sister. The young princess looked the platinum blond up and down before a wide smile spread across her face. A new giddiness suddenly evident.

"Oh, Elsa, Its absolutely perfect!" she practically sang.

The young queen looked at herself again in the mirror. To be honest, she couldn't tell. At this point, all the white dresses were starting to blend together.

"Jack is going to love it!" she said excitedly.

Elsa turned to face her hyper sister and smiled. Sometimes, she thought that it might be Anna getting married instead of herself. The way she fussed over all the details and plans, constantly saying how it had to be absolutely perfect.

They had agreed that the wedding would be held in Arendelle. Sarono, for the next few months, was in the middle of it's stormy season. That would have been fine with Elsa, considering Sarono was located so far up north that a storm there meant snow. And lots of it. But, apparently, the council didn't like the idea of traveling there in the midst of a blizzard. So, Arendelle it was.

That left Anna, who graciously demanded her position, to a lot of planning. She kept plenty busy with the guest list, catering, decorations, cake buying, and all the other details. Every other day, it seemed, she was meeting with either North, Queen Rosslyn, or Queen Toothiana (what a strange name), who had been introduced as a close friend and a requested bridesmaid. Anna, of course, was the maid of honour.

Apparently, Queen Toothiana had been a great help in planning so far. She had made several good suggestions about the wedding. North made some too, but wedding planning was definitely not his strong suit. The asian queen often scolded his lack of color sense. "Not everything is red and green." she would say.

Anna pulled Elsa out of her thoughts as the snow queen was dragged out of the changing stall. The small strawberry blond waved down their tailor. A sharply dressed young lady with light brown hair that was perfectly curled. She wore a striped woman's suit and a pair of designer glasses.

"Find anything you like?" she asked as she approached them.

Anna nodded,"We'll take this one."

"Of course," the curly haired woman replied politely. She waved Anna over to the register to pay and sent Elsa back into the stall to change, who silently thanked the gods it was over.

* * *

><p>Jack sighed as he heard the door to his room open.<p>

He had just spent all day with Tooth, picking out a suit. Stupid girls and their obsession with clothes. Oh how he prayed that Queen Elsa didn't expect him to take her shopping. That would probably be the death of him.

Jack had just flopped himself on his enormous, extremely comfy bed when the sound of the door creaking alerted him.

"Honestly Tooth, no more. I'm tired," Jack said, assuming it was the energetic fairy as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"As flattering as it is that you think me royalty," responded an unexpectedly 'masculine' voice, "a queen, I am not."

The young guardian's head shot up as he looked at the figure standing at the door. He was met with the sight of Alfred holding a tray in one hand and the door knob in the other.

"I have brought your afternoon tea," the old servant informed, walking into the room.

Jack sat up as Alfred placed down the tray onto the nightstand and poured the white haired boy a cup. Jack took it from the old man and added four spoonfuls of sugar. The senior servant gave Jack a distasteful look as he poured in the tiny crystals but said nothing. The young guardian just shrugged it off. He didn't have to worry about getting fat or contracting diabetes, he was immortal...at least, he didn't think he could get fat. Could he?

Despite his inner thoughts, he drank the sugar loaded tea, sipping slowly as he enjoyed the taste and heat it bring with it. He resisted the urge to flop back onto the bed in exhaustion.

Apparently, Alfred saw this because he said, "Rough day sir?"

Jack sighed and placed aside his drink. "Yeah," he said.

Alfred walked over to the bed and stopped at the edge. "May I?" he asked politely, gesturing to the overly large mattress. When the young guardian nodded, Alfred sat on the bed. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

The fake prince gave into his urge and fell backwards onto the sheets. "I don't know it's just...everything," he gestured with his arms. "It's just so much to take in. I'm just not used to all of it. All the prince stuff and all the responsibility."

"What responsibility? Queen Rosslyn does all the work. What you describe is not anything near your mother's amount of 'responsibility'." Alfred teased.

Jack rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smirk a little. Usually, he would have come up with a snarky comeback but he currently didn't have the energy. It was true though. Jack's work was nothing compared to Rosslyn's. How that woman stayed sane, Jack would never comprehend.

"You're just like your father. All he wanted to do was play." Alfred shook his head fondly at the thought. "He was always complaining about work. Even back then, Milady practically ran the kingdom."

"Um, thanks." Jack offered. He was never sure how to react to things like that. It felt awkward talking about his 'father' with others but talking to Alfred about it was extra awkward. He didn't like lying to the old man. It felt like lying to his family. Maybe not his parents but something like his great uncle Oscar from back when he was human. It didn't feel right.

Alfred glanced at the clock on the wall before standing up. "Well, Sir, I must be going. Good luck with your wedding." he said as he began to walk towards the door.

Jack sat up in response. In time for him to hear clearly Alfred say "And enjoy your diabetic tea, Jack."

The young boy chuckled. Many of the servants called him Jack (on account of his insistence. He absolutely refused to be called 'Prince Jackson') but usually, the old servant referred to him as 'Sir'. Mostly to mock him.

The white headed boy pondered this as he finished his drink. What a strange old man.

**A/N: My beta has called to my attention the fact that Elsa could simply make her own wedding dress like she changed her outfit in the movie. My answer to that is...I like the taste of your tears (Mwahahahahaha) **

**Just kidding, It's because I don't want Jack and Elsa to know each other have powers just yet. I mentioned briefly in a past chapter that Arendelle decided to keep Elsa's powers a secret. The reveal happens later in the story just to make things dramatic. So yes, they both assume each other are normal people.**

**Because I felt bad about getting your hopes up on the wedding, I have prepared a peace offering. It's a picture of Elsa's wedding dress from the beginning of this chapter (I drew it myself). Just copy and paste the link and delete all the spaces.**

**mangacrazy9. deviantart art/ Elsa-s-Wedding-Dress-494367377? ga_submit_new=10%253A1415935605**


	5. I Do

**A/N: Ok, sorry for the wait. This chapter took so long to write because I kept coming up with ideas for the next sooo yeah, half the next chapter is already done. Look forward to that. I have split the wedding into 2 chapters, here's the first half. Also, in the first chapter, i think I said that Jack was over 500, well i recently watched ROTG again and found out he was 300. So from now on, Jack is 300. Thank you DeathBright for begin such a patient beta.**

Jack would never admit it out loud, but he was nervous.

It was an hour before the wedding and only now did he comprehend the reality of things. Holy crap, he was going to get married! Was he actually going to do this? All because North needed funds? Was he really doing this? What if he ended up hating the bride? What if-

Anna and Tooth bound into the room, both looking overly happy. "Jack!" cheered Tooth before she quite literally threw herself at him.

Of course, Jack caught her in a hug before placing her back on the floor. After two years of that, Jack had the the greeting routine down. But, man, was it weird to see the fairy as a human. The spell had made her look like a tan young woman with short, black hair. If you caught it at the right light, it glimmered with her original green, yellow, and blue feathered hues. Her eyes stayed a bright violet and she had maintained that grace she held when flying.

"Oh, I'll never get over those gorgeous teeth!" she said cupping his face.

The young guardian pulled her hands away, "Hey Tooth, enough of that. I'm getting married in an hour."

The tooth fairy pouted, "I know, that means I need to get in as much fangirling-I mean admiring as I can before then."

"Hi Jack."Anna greeted like a _normal_ person.

"Hi Anna." He said, securing his escape from Tooth's 'admiration', much to her dismay.

"You guys look nice." He complimented, finally looking at their bridesmaid dresses. They were light blue with frills at the bottom. One side was pinned higher than the other and they wore matching blue heels.

"Thanks, you look good too." Anna responded.

"If you think we look nice," Tooth added, "You should see Elsa. Oh, she is absolutely stunning." she squealed.

"Anna!" called a blond man with a slightly big nose who looked about as awkward as Jack in his suit. He was standing next to...a bunch of boulders?

"Kristoff!" Anna called back as she ran to him and gave him a hug. The strawberry blond then grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where Tooth and Jack were standing. "Jack, I want you to meet Kristoff." she said when they both arrived.

"Hey man," Kristoff said holding out his hand.

Jack took it and shook, "Hey," he responded. The blond's grip was firm and Jack tried not to feel threatened by his larger size and strength. It actually wasn't that hard since he was practically radiating teddybear vibes.

"So this is the guy who's marrying Elsa." she said examining the white haired boy. "I hope you like ice."

Jack gave Kristoff a confused look but before he could ask anything, he was interrupted by a certain energetic princess.

"And this is Kristoff's family." She said, gesturing to the group of rocks.

Jack stared at them, then looked over to Toothiana just to make sure he wasn't the only one who was thoroughly confused. To his relief, he wasn't. Tooth was looking at the boulders like they had just been introduced as someone's fami-oh wait, they were.

He looked back at the rocks just as they started to shake. The floor vibrated as, one by one, each of the boulders rolled over and transformed into little bolder people.

"Trolls!" Tooth squealed excitedly, somehow totally unfazed by the transition., "They're trolls!"

Jack looked over to the short rock people and then over to Kristoff, cocking an eyebrow at him. "You grew up with trolls?" Wow, and he thought Bunny's walking eggs were weird.

Kristoff shrugged.

One of the of the trolls made his way through the blob of bodies and came to stop in front of the four non-trolls. He looked older than the rest with an intense stare. His 'hair' resembling something like a lion's mane made of grass.

"Grand Pabbie." Kristoff greeted.

The old Troll looked at Jack, "So this is Elsa's gentleman." he said. "Come here young man, let me have a closer look." he gestured for Jack to approach.

Jack hesitated for a moment before he knelt down in front of Grand Pabbie.

The magical rock took the young guardian's face in his hand, turning it to each side as he closely examined him.

"Oh, look at that gorgeous white hair!" said one of the other trolls.

"And those blue eyes!" said another.

The old troll nodded at Jack, "Yes, he is a healthy, fine young man." he said before whispering for only jack to hear, "Don't worry Mr. Frost, your secret's safe."

The young guardian stared at Grand Pabbie, startled. The stone man smirked before releasing Jack.

Quickly, Jack brought his face back to normal and stood up. Although, he continued to eye the old troll afterwards.

Tooth glanced at the clock on the far wall. "Oh my! It's already 12:30!" She said, looking over to Anna, "We have to go!"

"Yeah," the princess agreed, "we're going to go meet with Elsa before the wedding, we'll see you later Jack."

Both bridesmaids walked to the door of the church.

Before they left, Tooth turned around, "Oh, tell the others to come join us when they show up." she called.

"Will do." Jack called back as Anna and the tan queen left the room.

He turned back and remembered Kristoff. The other trolls had begun to converse among themselves.

"Sooooo..." he began, looking at the blond, "you and Anna, huh," All throughout the their meeting, the 'royal ice master' had been looking fondly at the strawberry blond, and Anna in turn would do the same.

Kristoff rubbed his neck shyly, "Haha, yeah..."

Jack nodded, "She seems like a sweet girl." he commented, "Although, I think she would be way too energetic for me to keep up with."

The blond laughed, "yeah, you should have seen the first time we met. She dragged me all over the mountains" he smiled fondly at the memory. Of course, he left out the part about trying to find Elsa in a freak snowstorm.

The young guardian smiled, "I can tell you really like her."

Kristoff smiled back. He really did.

"...Ever thinking of proposing to her?" Jack asked, it was obvious they weren't married, "She's completely in love with you too, you know."

Kristoff looked a bit surprised by the question, but he just shrugged, "I don't know, I thought about it but- I just don't want to go too fast and rush into things, you know?" he said honestly.

Jack lifted a questioning eyebrow at the blond, "No, I don't. Remember, you're talking to a guy who had a marriage planned in two months. I'm getting married in less than an hour and I haven't even met her." he stated.

Kristoff snorted, "Good point."

The two talked for a while more before the doors to the church opened.

"Jack!" Boomed North as he entered. Behind him followed Bunny and Sandman. North had dressed normally (how he managed to get that past Rosslyn was a mystery). Bunny and Sandy had both used the same spell as Tooth and now appeared as a tall, angry australian duke and a happy, fat, and short king.

North stopped when he saw all of the extra guests in the room. "Why are there a bunch of rocks in here?" he asked.

Bunny rolled his eyes, "They're trolls ya gumbie!" he told the bearded guardian before pausing to realize what he just said. "Wait what are trolls doing here?...Jack!" he yelled accusingly as he narrowed his eyes at the winter spirit.

Jack raised his hands defensively, "Hey don't look at me, they're his." he said, pointing at Kristoff

Bunnymund shifted his gaze over to the blond, looking slightly surprised that one; It wasn't Jack's fault, and two; Kristoff knew trolls.

Kristoff looked up a little sheepishly, "Um, yeah, they're sort of my family." he said.

Bunny raised a thick eyebrow, but didn't question.

"This is Kristoff, a friendthatshouldbefiancebutisnot of Anna's" explained Jack.

North began waddling his way through the trolls. Jack saw Grand Pabbie looking at the guardians who had just entered before his gaze met the white haired boy and he smirked knowingly.

"Jack." North said again when he had finally made his way over. He slapped a large hand on the smaller guardian's shoulder, "are you ready my friend?"

Jack huffed, "Explain to me why I'm doing this again?"

The bearded guardian let out a hardy laugh. That's when he seemed to really notice Kristoff standing sort of awkwardly next to Jack.

"Hello there, young man, and how are you?" he greeted, sticking his hand out.

The blond shook his hand, "I'm good, uh, I'm Kristoff by the way."

The bearded guardian smiled, "North," he said.

"Aster." said bunny. "That's Sanderson." he introduced, jabbing a thumb in Sandy's direction.

Sandy waved from where he was having a conversation with the trolls...how that was possible would be another one of the dream guardian's mysteries.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk," added Aster.

Kristoff nodded in response.

"Oh, by the way." Jack said, remembering, "Tooth wants you guys to stop by Elsa's room before the wedding."

Aster snorted, "That's right, there's a wifey. I haven't met her yet."

Sandman raised his hand to say that he hadn't met her either.

Unfortunately, North shook his head, "No Sandy, you can't go, you know that."

"Why not?" asked Kristoff, a bit curious.

"He's the Officiant." they all said in unison...well, minus Sandman. Kristoff nodded in understanding.

Sandy crossed his arms and pouted.

Jack chuckled, "Sorry bud, maybe later. Hey, it's ok, I haven't met her either." This seemed to make the short guardin feel a little better.

"North, you coming mate?" Asked Bunny.

North shook his head, "I want to talk to Jack, I'll see her later."

"I guess it's just me," Aster stated.

"Actually," Kristoff began, "I think I'll come too."

Bunny shrugged as the blond joined him and they left, leaving Jack, Sandy, and North to themselves. The trolls had sort of excluded from their conversation and just took a corner in the church for themselves.

Once they were alone Jack chuckled, "I can't believe Sandman is our officiant." he said.

North shrugged, "Sandy is the only one of us who is certified. It was him or some random priest."

Sandy smiled and gave a thumbs up with his hands. It was weird watching him try to play the part of a normal human.

"So, how are you holding up?" North asked.

Jack shrugged, "I'd feel better if I had my staff" he said honestly. They had made Jack leave his staff at the pole because they didn't think it would be right to have the groom hold a giant stick throughout the wedding. He had left it before, when he had meetings with representatives like Anna, or when he had to talk to the council to cover up the fact that Rosslyn was the one running the kingdom, but he had never gone a whole day without the thing. After 300 years of use, he couldn't imagine not having it. Leaving it behind felt like he had left a piece of him . Without it, he felt insecure

North sighed, "It's only for today Jack." He tried to reassure.

Sandman even came over and patted his arm in comfort.

As they continued to talk, more guests flooded in until the church was nearly full. It was now twenty minutes before the wedding and they had maneuvered over to the altar a while ago.

North checked the time and sighed. "It's getting close, I'll go get Bunny, the bridesmaids, and that blond fellow." he said before going to retrieve them.

* * *

><p>Elsa was staring at her reflection in the mirror as Queen Toothiana and Anna attempted to unnecessarily compliment her.<p>

"You look amazing." The young princess said.

"Yeah, that dress is perfect on you," The tan queen agreed.

But Elsa had begun to block them out. Her nerves were beginning to catch up with her. Wow, she was going to marry a man she had never met. The irony in that. Almost two years ago, she had scolded Anna for wanting to marry Hans after one day and here she was, marrying a prince she would meet on their wedding.

There was a knock on the door before a tall figure stepped in. He looked young but had gray hair and had dark, bushy eyebrows that hung over a pair of dangerous looking green eyes. He was dressed in a long, dark grey coat with the collar sticking up and a white shirt underneath. And, were those…golden armguards?

"Oh good, Bunny! You made it!" Tooth said as she danced over to him.

Anna snickered at the nickname…hehe, such a scary looking guy... was bunny…

Behind him came Kristoff.

"Hey Tooth." Aster greeted as he walked into the room before stopping a few feet away from Elsa. "So this is future wifey?" he said as he looked the Snow Queen up and down. The gray haired man leaned over to the tooth fairy and whispered loudly "She's way out of Jack's league." That earned him a smack on the arm from Tooth who tried not to smile. Bunny chuckled.

He walked over to Elsa, who had watched the playful exchange. Wow, were all of Prince Jackson's guests so informal? The new intruder stuck his hand out before the queen and introduced himself, "Aster Bunnymund, duke of the Warren, err...acquaintance of Jack."

Another smack from Tooth. "He means friend. Jack and him sort of have a love hate relationship going on."

Anna laughed, "Bunnymund." Finding the name amusing, but was ignored. Kristoff had made his way over to her side.

Elsa accepted his hand and shook, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She greeted.

"Bunny, here, is Jack's best man, He'll be giving you the ring." Tooth informed Elsa.

Aster snorted, "Ha, best man. That's a title I never thought I'd have. If it weren't for Sandy and North, I bet I wouldn't have had a part in this wedding at all."

"That's not true." Tooth protested.

"Who's Sandy?" Elsa asked the two guardians.

"King Sanderson," Bunnymund said.

"He is the Officiant and a friend of ours." added Toothiana.

Kristoff laughed, "Yeah, Elsa, I saw this guy. He's adorable."

Everyone in the room raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" the blond said defensively, "He's like, three feet tall, chubby, and he's wearing a funny yellow suit. That sounds adorable to me."

Anna shook her head before patting Kristoff's arm, "Whatever you say," she said, smirking.

As Bunny got familiar with Elsa and Anna, their conversation wore on. Soon, there was another knock on the door as North slid himself into the room. "It's almost time." he informed.

Everyone exchanged looks before nodding and exited, leaving only North and Elsa there.

* * *

><p>Jack had set himself on autopilot. The closer it got to the wedding, the more his mind left the room. If he tried really hard, he could remember talking to Rosslyn and some other guests about… something. That's as far as his memories went. However now, he was fully conscious and standing next to the altar. On one side of him, Sandy stood, ready to perform his prospective duties. He smiled at Jack reassuringly. To his other side, stood Bunnymund. The Pooka just sort of stood there.<p>

Jack focused on regulating his breath as they all waited for the bride (and North). All the guests had been seated and were patiently sitting there and staring at the altar. Honestly though, one hundred or so faces staring at Jack was not helping anything.

Bunny stood next to Jack. It was weird having the boy so quiet. Aster leaned over to Jack, about to tease the the white haired guardian but stopped himself. Jack actually looked nervous. Jack, the boy who threw a snowball at Pitch when he had been at his strongest, who had turned the end of all dreams and believers into a sleigh ride, was nervous. Worry lined its way into the crease on his brow and blue eyes staring at the church doors so intensely that he feared they would explode from sheer will power. This was not what Bunny was accustomed to and it worried him. "You'll be fine," he found himself whispering to the white haired guardian.

Jack glanced back at Bunny, a bit surprised. But, then he gave a small smile and whispered, "Thank you."

A moment later, the large carved doors to the church opened as the violins began to play.

Jack held his breath.

* * *

><p>Elsa stared at the large, white doors. They were intricately carved and painted gold. Her eyes following the curve of each delicate swirl and pattern.<p>

Elsa's arm was in North's, as she rested her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Are you ready, my dear?" He asked, the bearded man looked down at Elsa. Her face was frozen in a mask of neutral calm but her eyes showed all her stifled emotions. As she looked up at North, her blue, crystals reflected fear and reluctance, uncertainty and nervousness.

North placed a large, gentle, and warm hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine." he whispered.

Elsa let out a small sigh at his reassuring words, "Thank you." she whispered back before the doors opened.

Light streamed out from the church hall, the white interior of the church, lit up as more sunlight streamed in from the paneled windows. The violins began followed by the rest of the orchestra. She recognised as Canon in D. The notes slow, and smooth. A long, white and golden carpet lead the way down the full aisles. At the end, stood a short man dressed in yellow and-

Elsa would have most definitely stopped in mid stride if North hadn't been there to guide her. There, stood a boy, His hair was as white as the snow Elsa could make, wispy and, even combed into place, it seemed free. His eyes were a stunning blue, not in a watery way, but a crystal blue. As her's were, they were a bright, vibrant, and blue that danced in the light. His skin was pale and he wore a white suit. It wasn't heavily decorated like her father's was, yet, it wasn't overly simplistic either. The jacket had been trimmed with gold and blue.

As North lead her down the aisle, Elsa's eyes had become wide. Jack smiled at her as she began to draw near and God, it was like all of the light in the room had been called to him.

North lead her up the couple stairs to the altar and stopped her in front of Jack and next to Sandman before stepping off to the side, behind the short guardian.

Her attention was brought back when Sandy began to move his hands. A couple gestures were made and Elsa recognized it as sign language.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family." North translated. More of Sandman's sign language. "We are gathered here today, to unite two young, miraculous people."

Well that wasn't the traditional speech.

"Although these two are not marrying for love." North continued, "And though these two have yet to know each other, they must have hope. They must learn to understand and accept one another."

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa could tell that the crowd had began to whisper amongst each other.

"They must learn each other's fears, their dreams, their joys, their fondest memories. Let us pray that they may learn to love. Pray that they can be for each other what they are for themselves. Learn to become a center of total faith and trust for each other. For them to form a bond as powerful and constant as the moon."

Sandy paused before looking over to Jack, "That being said," North spoke as the short guardian continued, "Do you, Prince Jackson of Sarono, take Queen Elsa of Arendelle as your faithfully wedded wife. To learn to cherish, love, depend upon, and respect. To be strong through the darkest nights, when the light cannot reach you, and to be faithful, when the those around you doubt. To hold these values high until the life you have been so sacredly given be returned to those who hath bestow it?"

Jack was quiet for a moment before he gave his answer. "I do." He stated, finality weaved firmly into his voice.

Sandman nodded as he turned to face Elsa. His expression showing a gentle seriousness as he repeated. "And do you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, take Prince Jackson of Sarono to be your faithfully wedded husband. To learn to cherish, love, depend upon, and respect. To be strong through the darkest nights, when the light cannot reach you, and to be faithful, when the those around you doubt. To hold these values high until the life you have been so sacredly given be returned to those who hath bestow it?" North voiced.

Elsa breathed before looking into Jack's deep blue eyes, "I do." she responded.

Sandman smiled gently, "May we have the rings?" North asked.

Anna and Bunnymund stepped forward, handing the rings to the bride and groom. Jack gently grabbed her left hand and slid the plain white gold band around Elsa's finger. His skin was surprisingly chilled. She then took his hand and slipped a matching ring onto his finger, noticing how his hands were slightly larger than his.

"Now, By the power vested in me, the Moon, the Sun, the stars, every other soul, good or bad, and the strength of your love that is yet to come, I now pronounce you husband and wife, King and Queen, and equals." North said after Sandy's final hand motion, "You may kiss the bride."

Panic found its way to Elsa. A kiss wasn't supposed to be a big deal, but it was. All those years secluded in the castle left her inexperienced and... alone. She had never kissed anyone before. But before it could bubble to the surface she shoved it down and put up a facade... the only problem was that she was absolutely sure that if she moved, it would shatter into a million pieces.

Jack hesitated, before stepping forward, he brought his hand up to her chin and lifted it slightly. Guiding her lips to gently meet his.

Jack's lips were soft, and chilled, like his hand. There was the faint taste of candy canes and the smell of a gentle gust of wind. But just as fast as his lips were there, they weren't. Jack had pulled away.

Elsa almost didn't hear the applause.

**A/N: Awwww, you didn't think I would let you guys off that easy did you? Ha! As if I could go without screwing with their wedding just a _little _bit. Next chapter's the reception, now we really get to have fun.**


	6. Persistant Cookie

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. When I write these chapters, I don't do it by length. It's a journey from point A to Point B. In this case, the distance was 3778 words long. Thanksgiving was also a lot busier than expected. Oh, by the way, Happy Belated Thanksgiving to those in America. Also, thanks DeathBright for betaing.**

Jack's fingers were twitching. All throughout dinner, he had been itching to throw a snowball.

After the wedding ceremony, the trolls had left, insisting that they didn't want to intrude more than they had to. Jack wish they had taken him with them. He had been so bored dining with nobles, slowly dying every minute he had to sit still. For god sakes, he hadn't played with the children of the world since yesterday! And all of that extra energy was starting to build up. The only thing that kept him grounded was his new wife.

Wife, that word sounded so foreign to him. It was so weird. He was actually married. Elsa was beautiful, though. Her almost white, blond hair had been braided and rested on her shoulder, she had taken off the vale after the wedding so now Jack could see her face. And, god, there weren't words that could describe. Her skin was pale and if he looked closely, Jack could make out faint, ghostlike freckles across the bridge of her nose. Elsa's eyes were just as perfect as every other part. They weren't just one blue. They ranged in colors from clear, crystal like color to a darker tinted blue that reminded Jack of the ocean on a sunny day. Despite what other's thought, Jack loved the ocean. They didn't know how much fun it was to freeze waves, and the wind there was perfect. If eyes could capture all of that, Elsa's did.

But Jack wasn't that shallow. Yes, she was beautiful, but if he only cared about beauty then he would have married one of those insufferable cookie cutter princesses North despised so much. No, he had to reserve judgment until after Jack got to know her better. And the perfect opportunity was just around the corner.

After all the guests had finished eating, he almost sighed in relief. Because after the dinner came the ball.

Sure, dancing was no snowball fight, but it was most definitely better than nothing. It was an outlet to all the white haired guardian's built up energy. He had taught himself to dance years ago. Three hundred years of isolation left a guy with plenty of time to pick up hobbies. And being invisible had its advantages. Free dance classes being one of them. Actually, Jack had so much time to himself that he had learned most of what was required of a prince before he became one. He already knew how to sword fight after sneaking into knight training during the middle ages and had a pretty good idea of monarchy since he had lived through them almost all of his life...err, afterlife if you want to be technical. But that was beside the point. The white haired guardian loved to learn and he spent a lot of years doing just that. Sure, he was still lonely, but curiosity lessened that loneliness. And now, that knowledge would serve him well.

This ball would be the first that Jack planned to actually dance with people. Sure, there had been a ball when he had been announced prince but nobles had smothered him the entire time, making it not much of a dance. Jack was looking forward to being able to really have a ball. And it would give him a chance to see just how fun Queen Elsa was.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched a bit in awe as her new husband danced around the room. He never stayed with one girl too long. It was amazing watching his fluid motions as he spun a young maiden around before he scampered off to dance with a new one. The white haired guardian even dared to go as far as to grab one of the older queens and bring her into a dance, all the while she laughed at his youth.<p>

Jack was playfully swinging a little village girl, dangling her by the girl's small arms as she swayed side to side to the lively music when he caught Elsa staring at him. The fake, newly made king smirked as the Snow Queen quickly averted her gaze, a bit embarrassed about being caught staring.

But when she looked back, Jack had disappeared from his previous spot.

"Hi," said a voice behind her.

Elsa spun around to the voice. Well, she found Jack.

"Um, Hi." Elsa responded. This was a little awkward. How were you supposed to greet your husband who you've known for less than two hours?

Jack cleared his throat, "Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand for the bleach blond to take.

"Oh, no. I don't dance." she said, waving his hand away.

Jack sighed, "Well, that's too bad that I don't let anyone say no to a dance then." he said before grabbing her hand in a grip, not tight enough to hurt but enough so that the Snow Queen couldn't pull away and run. Jack dragged a semi-horrified Elsa to the middle of the ballroom. To add to it, all the guests had seen the newlyweds coming and cleared a large space for them in the center of the floor. The musicians had even stopped their playing.

"Come on Elsa, don't tell me a prestigious queen like yourself can't dance." The young guardian teased as they reached their destination and he quickly repositioned them into the starting position, keeping a firm grip on her waist so that she couldn't run away.

The young queen looked up at him with a terrified expression that Jack couldn't help but laugh at.

Elsa scowled at him, "Just because I can dance doesn't mean I enjoy it. Or I'm any good." she murmured.

Jack chuckled.

The music began and the young couple began to dance. They started stepping to the slow waltz, gracefully turning and matching the beat. Everyone around them joined in and soon the entire room moved to the music.

Elsa let Jack lead as she rested one hand stiffly on his shoulder, remembering each step as she had learned them.

The young guardian smiled at her before whispering, "Relax, it's a dance not a performance." Jack threw in an improvised turn, causing Elsa to stumble. The young queen squeezed his shoulder to steady herself.

Jack chuckled. "Listen to the music. Let me lead."

Elsa tried to take a shaky deep breath before complying. She let the white haired king guide her as she took slightly unsure steps to the beat.

"That's it." Jack encouraged before spinning the hesitant queen.

To Elsa's surprise, dancing came easier than she had expected. Once she lost the uneasiness and trusted her feet to follow, it was almost… fun. The unexpected flutter in each step, glide, sway as Jack grabbed her hand and swung her in a spin or turn. The flurry layers of her dress caught swift gusts when her feet followed a gentle coast. The Snow Queen let out a full-hearted laugh.

* * *

><p>Jack grinned. It had taken some effort, but he had gotten Elsa to dance. Not the stiff robotic dance that she had started with, the dance that it was originally meant to be; the kind that was created for enjoyment, not the prestigious crap that was taught to stiff nobles.<p>

Jack heard Elsa laugh as they danced and, wow, her laugh. It felt like oxygen, the way it filled his chest with an unbelievable refreshing feeling.

Soon, Jack found himself echoing Elsa as he let out his own. He spun the young queen again and then led her into another movement. And Elsa followed perfectly. Their feet never hesitated or stumbled as they continued to dance to Jack's improvise; it felt natural.

The newlyweds were still laughing as Elsa twirled out before Jack's hand guided her back in. She swung into the white haired guardian's chest and into his embrace as she smiled at him. Elsa's face was inches from Jack's and he could see every detail. And that smile. Wow, how that smile managed to force all thoughts out of his head. All the young guardian could register was how bright it was, the way her white teeth showed and her cheeks raised ever so slightly. Jack could have sworn that her eyes sparkled, crystal blue glistening with, well, fun.

Unfortunately, like all dances, it ended. The orchestra played that last note with solid finality. Jack and Elsa seemed to register this at the same time and realized exactly what position the two were in as they jumped apart. Still, Elsa gave him a gentle smile.

The last effects of the dance seemed to wear off and the guests began to crowd the dance floor, conversing amongst one another.

That was when a tall king walked over to the young couple. He had grey hair and was partially balding at the top. A bushy moustache sat on his upper lip and he wore a light silver, decorated suit.

He smiled under the squirrel on his face before greeting Jack. "Hello King Jackson, I am King Siegfried. May I congratulate you and Queen Elsa on your marriage." He said.

Jack bowed politely at the newcomer before smiling, "Thank you."

King Siegfried smiled back. "So, how goes business in Sarono."

The white haired guardian resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as the king's real goal was revealed and Jack's smile turned fake. Of course all he wanted to know about was business. That's what everyone wanted to know, how Sarono stayed so wealthy.

Continuing his fake interest, the white haired boy replied, "Oh, it goes well. You know how it is. The levels of suplimentrest seem to be uninabled, but that's of course expected with the macroinvestorit sales in the city seem to have raised in the past year. I'm surprised that the amount of intropoticy actually seems level within the heteropacentis, don't you agree?"

The old king blinked before saying, "Of course! It is indeed intriguing," he agreed nervously.

Jack held back a laugh. Worked every time, just make up a bunch of complicated sounding words and the inquirer would just agree so to not look stupid all the while collecting no information. Glancing over to Elsa, it appeared she was on the brink of bursting out laughing as she bit her lip and fought off a smile. Ah, it seems someone saw through his scheme.

King Siegfried rubbed his neck. "As interesting as this conversation is, King Jackson, I will be taking my leave now." and with that, he rushed off.

As soon as the silver suit disappeared into the crowd, Jack turned to Elsa.

The Snow Queen was smiling as she lifted a questioning eyebrow, "Heteropacentis?" she asked obviously unconvinced.

Jack grinned and shrugged guiltily, "It go him off my back didn't it?" he pointed out.

Elsa chuckled.

A few more Kings and Queens came over to talk to them, some for Elsa and Some for Jack. The white haired guardian continued his antics with every noble who asked about business and Elsa swore it was getting harder not to laugh each time someone fell for it. One of the Kings had looked so confused as the young guardian spouted nonsense that the young queen accidentally snorted at the ridiculousness. This seemed to confuse him further.

It was after Jack had driven off another king and Jack looked over to Elsa. She was showing that smile that he loved so much. That was when a King with brown hair who looked to be in his late thirties approached them. His hair was combed back and he had a bit of stubble on his chin.

The King walked over to Elsa and bowed, "Queen Elsa," He greeted.

Elsa was still smiling as she bowed back.

The King continued, "I am King Jefford," he stated before pausing. "...Ruler of the Southern Isles."

Jack thought he saw Elsa stiffen slightly but she kept smiling. Although, it seemed less bright.

"Nice to meet you, King Jefford." the young queen said, sounding a bit forced.

An awkward atmosphere settled over the small group. Jefford shifted some what uncomfortably before saying, "Um, I hope you don't mind but I brought my younger brother." The older king gestured for someone to come and a man who looked like Jefford but younger, less stubble, with large sideburns, came forward, followed by a guard.

At this, Elsa's smile completely disappeared as she stared wide-eyed at the younger brother. The air became that much heavier with discomfort. This seemed like a very personal matter between the Snow Queen and the other gentleman. Jack felt very out of place.

The young guardian cleared his throat, "Um, Elsa, I think I'm going to go get a drink, I'll see you later?"

Elsa gave a weary smile before nodding and Jack disappeared into the crowd. He began to look for Tooth in hopes that the fairy could explain anything to him.

"Oh, Jack!" said a cheery voice off to the white haired boy's side.

The young guardian turned to see Anna waving at him as she came over.

"Have you seen Elsa? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her since the ball started." She chirped curiously.

Jack smiled at her. "Yeah, she's over there," he said, pointing into the mass of people. "She was talking to some King and...his younger brother, I think?"

Apparently that was answer enough for Anna because the strawberry blond smiled and thanked Jack before skipping in the general direction of her sister.

The young guardian sighed as he smiled fondly. That girl was so...weird. That's when he spotted Tooth and made his way over to the tan queen.

"Tooth," he called.

Toothiana looked over and squealed delightedly before going over and hugging him.

"Jack! It's so good to see you! I saw you and Elsa earlier, I didn't know you could dance like that!" she gleamed.

Jack chuckled at the fairy queen. "Yeah, it's one of my many hobbies." he responded before asking, "Hey Tooth, do you know anything about the king of the Southern Isles? Or his younger brother?"

"Hmm," Toothiana thought allowed, "No, I don't think so. Why?" she asked.

Jack shrugged, "I don't know, he came over to me and Elsa earlier and it got really uncomfortable, especially when the younger brother came over."

Tooth gasped before squealing again excitedly, "Oh my God! Do you think he's a past lover?" she asked, wide eyed. "Jack, you could totally defend Elsa's honor! That would be so romantic!"

Jack rolled his eyes at the dramatic notion.

Then, a booming voice roared above everyone, "YOU!"

* * *

><p>Elsa watched Jack slip into the crowd before turning back to King Jefford and ...Hans.<p>

The prince looked a lot less...charming than he did nearly two years ago. His hair wasn't a neatly combed. His skin was paler than it had been before, his eyes were darker and gray tinted bags rested under them.

"Prince Hans," Jefford said, "is here to apologize. Formally." the older king sighed, "I know we should have done this over a year ago but, the Southern Isles have been going through a bit of an anarchy. Please, it's bad enough that this had to wait until now but I thought it needed to be done. I don't expect you to forgive him but I do think it's needed."

Elsa stared at the king as he spoke. His words sounded so sincere and well intentioned. It made her happy that he was the one to be king and not Hans. She shifted her gaze over to the sort of sad looking prince. All this time, he had been staring at the floor, never looking up at either his older brother or Elsa.

"Hans," Jefford called, trying to get his younger brother to apologies. Yet, there was still a bit of sad, gentleness in his voice.

Hans lifted his gaze to King Jefford and then to the Snow Queen before dropping it again. It was sad, the prince seemed like he was broken. Hans once more lifted his head and stared pathetically at Elsa. "I-I'm sorry," he croaked.

Elsa was staring down at Hans a bit shocked when she spotted Anna.

The energetic princess ran towards her sister, finally able to get through the crowded ballroom. "Elsa!" she said as she came over. She hadn't noticed the two men the Snow queen had been speaking to but as she got closer, she froze.

"YOU!" Hans yelled as the strawberry blond stood shocked. The sour prince quickly grabbed his older brother's sword from his waist and attempted to swing the blade at Anna.

"No!" the King of the Southern Isles yelled, clinging to the crazed prince's wrist to prevent Hans from striking. The younger brother violently whipped his arm, shoving Stephan to the ground. There was a loud smack as the king's head hit the floor, rendering him unconscious. The assigned guard went to stop the prince but was brutally hit in the stomach and whacked over the side.

Hans turned his attention back to the terrified princess. His violent eyes emphasized by his sunken, tired face. "This is all your fault!" he screamed, raising the blade above his head to strike.

That was when Kristoff came, seemingly, out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. The sword skid out of Hans' hand as they fell and both men tumbled over. The blond struggled to bring himself up as he began punching Hans in the face. The auburn haired man managed to deliver a strong kick to Kristoff's side. As the blond crumpled and clutched his side in agony, Hans scrambled desperately to the cast off sword a few feet away. Seeing this, Kristoff surged after him.

But it was too late.

Hans spun around, blade in hand, and swung.

Kristoff cried out as he grabbed his arm.

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed.

Red began to seep through his fingers on his bicep and showed brightly on his suit as the stain only grew larger.

The exchange had snapped Elsa out of her daze and she managed to get close enough to Hans to hit his arms in hopes of disarming him. A stupid move in hindsight. Hans pushed her back and she fell, he pointed the tip of the sword pointed at her face.

"And you, Queen Elsa, have been almost as much of an obstacle as your sister."

Elsa stared at the tip of his blade, silently debating whether to fight or not. Did she want to blow her cover? Freezing a guy didn't seem like the best way to break the news to Jack and all of the other guests at the party.

"What? No ice?" Hans taunted. He spoke low enough so that the rest of the crowd couldn't hear them, seeming to know why she was hesitant to fight. The prince raised his blade once more and Elsa brought her hands up above her face, ready to make Hans an ice block. Her secret was not worth dying for.

"Hey!" screamed a voice from the side.

Both Elsa and Hans whipped their heads around to the voice.

There, stood a very angry looking Queen Toothiana. Her usually kind eyes were dark and her hands were balled up at her sides, as if she was on the verge of pummeling the life out of the unwelcome guest. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked in a low, threatening voice.

Hans lowered his sword, but not in submission. "The better question is, who are you to ask?" He replied snarkily.

Tooth crossed her arms, her killing intent still seeping around her. "I am Queen Toothiana, who are you?"

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

The fairy queen scoffed. "Ha! Only a prince? Oh, we both know that that position holds no power. What are you going to do? Swing around that toothpick until the king's army takes you out?"

Elsa watched the exchange. What was she doing? Why was Toothiana provoking a disturbed prince armed with a swo- her thoughts were interrupted with a gentle tap on her shoulder. Elsa would have squeaked in surprise if a smooth, chilled hand hadn't covered her mouth.

The Snow Queen spun around to find Jack, crouching next to her. Flipping white haired ninja.

Jack retracted his hand from Elsa's face and held a finger up to his lips, signaling her to stay quiet.

A distraction. That's what Tooth was doing.

Hans growled at the tan queen, "Watch your tongue! You underestimate my power! I might just come after you next."

Jack stealthily brought an arm around Elsa's waist, preparing to run.

Tooth smirked, "It is not me who is underestimating," she stated.

Realization hit Hans and he spun back around to Elsa. But he was too slow.

Jack scooped up the young queen and he practically threw them to the safety of the sidelines.

Hans let out a nasty snarl and ran after them but was met by Bunny. The guardian of hope stood there with a relaxed sort of, 'I don't care' posture.

The pooka sighed dramatically. "And here I thought that I wouldn't have to carry out the best man duties," he said and looked at Hans somewhere in between boredom and annoyance.

Jack and Elsa had made it into the crowd and had joined with Anna and Kristoff. Anna pressed a towel to his shoulder, the bleeding had slowed down tremendously and it seemed like the blond was going to be fine.

Aster drew his two boomerangs and Hans continued to glare at him.

Behind him, there was the sound of sliding metal. North had drawn two thick twin blades and held them ready to attack. "gotov'sya k smerti!" he yelled.

"You crashed the wrong wedding," called Tooth.

"I couldn't agree more," Bunny smirked before he threw his boomerang at Hans. But the auber haired prince didn't even flinch as the object flew past him.

"You missed," the prince stated blandly.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Toothiana lunged. Punching him in the superman pose.

Hans was knocked to the ground and hissed as he held his cheek, picking himself up again. Until, of course, the boomerang came back, hit his head, and knocked him over for the second time.

"I never miss, mate." Bunny said smugly.

With one last attempt, Hans began to crawl his way to his knees before North came over and whacked him on the side of his skull with the butt of his swords. Finally, Hans had fell over, unconscious.

"What a persistent cookie!" North said, kicking the stilled body that lay sprawled across the floor with his booted foot.

And every one couldn't agree more.

**A/N: I know you guys, the dialogue sucks. Anyways, thanks again DeathBright. She is unintentionally the reason for Hans' appearance. While I was writing chapter 5, DeathBright informed me that, during this time period, the best man was there just in case an old lover would show up. The best man would fight him while the couple got married. When I heard this, I thought 'Hmm, Elsa doesn't have any old love interests buuuut Anna sort of does.' and thus, this chapter was born. **


End file.
